


Pineapple Gardens

by BadWigBrando



Series: Kankuro Month 2018 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Barely implied, implied temashika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWigBrando/pseuds/BadWigBrando
Summary: Kankuro Month Day 6! I'm very much behind but believe me when I say I plan to catch up soon!This is a fic slightly based on a mutual idea between doodlingleuke and I about the sand siblings being into plants and gardening. So enjoy!





	Pineapple Gardens

Temari ran a few steps past the main gate of Konoha to meet her brother, Kankuro. Arms outstretched, she wrapped herself around his shoulders in the form of a bear hug. The gesture didn’t go unreciprocated. Kankuro placed his bags on the ground and wrapped his arms around his sister, lifting her up until her feet dangled half a foot off the ground. 

It had been months since the two siblings last saw each other. Temari, being a diplomat of Suna, packed up and moved to Konoha to be more involved in allied affairs while Kankuro remained as Gaara’s right hand. Although Konoha and Suna were basically neighbors, the brothers rarely got the chance to visit their sister often. Being a bodyguard was a full-time job stacked on top of his other duties. Temari couldn’t complain, however, her job was not any less demanding. Every morning there was someone to talk to and something to negotiate. New information. New conflicts. Seeing her brother’s face emerge from the forest that surrounded Konoha was the first familiar sight Temari has had in months. 

“I’m so happy to see you!” Temari squeezed her brother, getting as good of a grip as she could around his large shoulders. She felt her feet swing below her as Kankuro gave them a slight rock side to side before setting her back down to the pathway. “Gaara couldn’t make it, huh?” 

“No, sorry. You know how the council is and with this alliance still being so new, no one wants to take any chances,” Kankuro replied, leaning down to pick up his bags.

“No chances? Yet you’re here?” Temari reached for one of Kankuro’s bags to help, hoisting it under her arm. “The whole point of a bodyguard is to always be available to the person you’re protecting. Can’t really do that a village away.”

“Don’t worry. Baki is taking over for me and if he can’t protect Gaara, I don’t think I would stand much of a chance either.” 

The siblings walked back into the village, Kankuro’s luggage trailing beside them. It was calm as they walked, a relatively relaxed day in Konoha given the recent events. Even strolling down the middle of Konoha, Kankuro was amazed by the vibrant colors that outlined the village and were entwined within. So much green.

“This must be a breath of fresh air, huh? Getting to see so much color. Suna should add some color to its decor. I’m gonna bring that up to Gaara as soon as I go back!” Kankuro said, lagging behind his sister due to constantly turning his head to take in as much color as possible. “Even your outfits are popping more than usual! It must be infectious.” 

Temari stopped for her brother to finally catch up, shaking her head at his childlike obsession with Konoha’s natural beauty. “I think Suna is just a beautiful, y'know. We have a lot of things that Konoha doesn’t.” She brought her hand down to pat at her dress, giving the skirt a shake to rid any dirt that may have fallen from carrying Kankuro’s baggage. “But I will admit, yellow does look good on me.” 

After a short while, Kankuro and Temari arrived at her place of stay. It was a small house positioned towards the middle of Konoha. There weren’t too many trees and just enough open space to the side of the house. In that area, Kankuro could see that Temari started a garden of decent size! There were fruit and flowers of so many colors. 

“Whoa, Temari! Look at you. Gaara would lose his mind if he saw this.” Kankuro said, stopping just outside the front door. Temari was already inside, setting Kankuro’s luggage on the floor for him to sort out later. She went back out and grabbed his other bag. 

“I’ve been working on that garden from the moment I got here. Unfortunately, I didn’t do it by myself. I may have had a little bit of help.” She sat his other bag near the door and led him to the side of the house. “I couldn’t decide on what to grow when I got here so...I picked one of a lot of things.” She grabbed a pair of gloves and handed them to him, posing the opportunity for him to help her with a new project. Kankuro didn’t hesitate. He pulled the slightly too small gloves over his fingers and pounded towards the middle of the garden, being careful not to squash any plants. 

Soon, Temari was beside him, a small shovel in hand. She dug holes in the dirt and handed Kankuro a large container filled with potted pineapple stems. 

“You’re growing a pineapple garden?” Kankuro looked perplexed at the strange stem before burying it into the ground, repeating the cycle as Temari continued to dig holes. “Isn’t that a bit advanced?” 

“It’s nothing I’m too afraid to try. After being here for so long, I feel like I’ve discovered this new adventurous side of myself. I’m ready to take chances, even if it might be a waste of time.” 

This activity continued on for another hour, the duo ending covered in dirt. At one point, Temari accidentally flung a clump of soil into Kankuro’s face which turned into a mini-dirt-slinging war. 

“Break time!” Temari said, jumping to her feet before their fight continued and her entire garden turned into a mess. She held her hand out for brother, which Kankuro took and nearly dragged her back down, pulling all of his weight onto her. “You need to get settled. I’ll make us some snacks.” 

“I’m really happy that you’re adjusting being out here, Temari.” Kankuro sat at the table across from Temari, wiping his face with a wet cloth. “We miss you but we know your job is important and we’re happy you’re doing good.” He picked up the cup of tea she made for him and took a sip, his other hand reaching for a few crackers she also placed before him. 

“I’m glad to hear you say that, Kankuro.” Temari took a sip from her own cup. “I thought it was going to be hard, being away from you and Gaara and the village. We’ve been through so much and from that time I nearly lost you both…” Her gaze shifted down to her cup for a moment, reflecting on that dark time when the rest of her family was almost taken away from her. 

Kankuro didn’t let that go unnoticed. He reached out to her, taking one of her hands and giving her the biggest smile he could. “Hey, we’re over that remember? We’re all alive and here and we’ll always be together. Even if we’re a village apart.” 

“Do you mean that?” Temari said, gripping Kankuro’s hand a bit tighter. The question wasn’t as trivial as Kankuro would have assumed. Temari’s eyes told him that his answer mattered. She wanted his confirmation. 

“Yes. We’re not going anywhere. I promise.” He took both of her hands now. “You don’t have to worry about us, Temari. We’re not gonna leave you alone in the world.” 

“Even...even if I don’t come back?” Temari said. 

Kankuro’s grip loosened on his sister’s hands. That question left a block of silence so loud Kankuro wasn’t even sure if he heard what she said. 

“Kankuro--” 

“Why wouldn’t you come back? Is something wrong?” Kankuro asked, his demeanor now bordering frantic. Was his sister in danger? Was she compromised? Was it something worse? Was she dying? 

“Kankuro, calm down.” She took his hands again, grounding him to the table. “I’m fine. I can see your mind racing thinking of something crazy. Let me finish.” 

He did as she said, taking a deep breath and settling down. 

“I love you, Kankuro. I want for you to know that.” She started.

“This isn’t a good way to begin if you’re trying to ease my mind.” He interrupted. 

“Kankuro…” 

“Sorry. Continue.” 

She sighed then started again. “I love you. You and Gaara are the most important people in my life. I feel like we’ve been through so much together. You’re my world. You’re my heart, and everything time I leave I just remember that time and I’m afraid that one day I’m going to come back and you’re not going to be there.” Her voice was cracking at this point, so early in her speech, she damned herself. 

“Temari...”

“Please let me finish, Kankuro. This is important,” she said, wiping a tear from her eyes. Kankuro stayed silent, watching his sister regain her composure. 

“I told myself back then that I would never leave you two alone. I know we’re all adults at this point and you can handle yourself but you almost died in front of me and I was so scared! I made myself promise to always watch over you and Gaara for the rest of your lives but…” She paused. Kankuro’s fingers still lay between hers and she stroked them for comfort. This was hard, almost as hard as back then. She didn’t want to let him go. 

“You’re not coming back to Suna, are you?” Kankuro said. She looked up to meet his eyes and almost broke into tears. Kankuro wasn’t crying, he didn’t even look mildly upset. “I figured you would want to stay...I don’t know why. I just had a feeling.” 

“Kankuro, you’ve been my best friend since we were small. I’ve always looked after you and I want to keep looking after you. Don’t think this is me rejecting you, I would never abandon you and Gaara.” She moved closer to him. “But I’m so happy here. I feel so free and I feel so new and I’m ready to commit to these new changes. To this life. To new people…” She paused again, her gaze wandering off. 

More silence fell between them as their thoughts collided with each other. Neither of them knew what to say to console the other. 

“Temari…” 

“I just want to know that you and Gaara aren’t going to go anywhere. I want to live this new life but not if that means that one day I’m going to wake up and you’re going to be gone and it could have been prevented if I just stayed with you. I don’t need this new life if you can’t promise me that you’re going to keep yourself safe. Promise me that you’ll always be there.” Kankuro’s hands were locked in a death grip at this point but he didn’t care. He felt the exact same feelings his sister had at this moment. 

The only family they had were each other and for so long, they were the only friends they had as well. They knew one day they would go their separate ways and it plagued them to this moment. 

Kankuro remembered the day that Gaara got kidnapped and the fear he felt as he ran after him. He remembered thinking about not being able to bring him back to Temari and he remembered the feeling of waking up in the hospital without his brother. It hurt each of them not knowing if they would see each other again and Kankuro could only imagine Temari having to feel that twice as hard. 

“It’s scary,” Kankuro said. “Saying goodbye is really scary for us, isn’t it?” 

“This family doesn’t exactly have a good track record when it comes to seeing each other again.” Temari laughed but it was empty. 

Their father, their uncle, their mother… those goodbyes never happened but they always wondered what they would have said if they knew. 

What would they have done to prevent it? 

“I promise,” Kankuro said, interrupting their thoughts. “I don’t care where you live, Temari. I promise that I’ll be home when you decide to come back, even if it’s only for a visit.” 

Temari squeezed his hands tight before standing up to wrap her arms around his shoulders. She held him tight, a hug that could have lasted a lifetime. 

“I love you. Please don’t ever forget that," she said. 

“I know,” Kankuro said, holding his sister just as tightly. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As usual, please like, leave kudos, comment, and share! I really love writing for Kankuro but i love it even more when people make it known that they enjoy my ideas so please don't be shy!
> 
> you can also contact me at badwigbrando.tumblr.com where you can also read my other writings!
> 
> Thank you again!!


End file.
